


Pink Makka

by FullmetalKarneval13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Fluff, M/M, Makka gets a new loom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Yuuri makes a mistake when buying dog shampoo for Makkachin





	Pink Makka

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun I wrote as I break out of my writing slump
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Yuuri stood before the shelf of dog products holding two bottles of what looked like shampoo in his hands trying to figure out which he should buy. 

A month of living in St. Petersburg and he still hasn't learned enough Russian to know which one says shampoo. He could speak enough Russian to get by, but reading it was a whole other ball game.

Groaning in frustration, he picked the bigger bottle that was pink and went to the cashier. He wondered why the cashier gave him a strange look but was too tired from practice to ask what was wrong.

Walking into the apartment he greeted Makkachin with ear rubs, receiving doggy kisses in return.

Viktor wouldn't be home for a couple more hours, working with Yurio on a jump. So he decided now was a good time as any to get Makka’s bath over with.

Calling for Makka, he started the shower making sure it was warm before dragging a disgruntled poodle into the wet spray.

About 20 minutes in and Yuuri knew he messed up big time. 

Makka was pink. Very pink. 

Yuuri stood slightly panicking as he stared down at Makkachin who was wagging his now pink tail, tongue hanging out to match.

“Oh my god.” He had turned Makkachin pink. Viktor’s dog was pink. Their dog was cotton candy pink. 

Yuuri covered his face with his hands. How does a pet owner accidentally turn their dog pink? 

Looking over at the bottle, he grabbed his phone and looked for the translation.   
“Power pink. Want your dog looking fabulous for a few weeks, this brand is doggy safe for having a pink colorful dog. Leave in for a few minutes then wash out for beautiful results. This dye stays in for two weeks before starting to fade.” Yuuri glared at the writing on his phone. “You gotta be kidding me. Two weeks. Viktor will kill me by tomorrow.” Yuuri yelled. Makka whined kicking his paw at his dad's leg. 

“I'm sorry, boy.” Yuuri ruffle Makka’s pink ears.

He threw the bottle away then proceeded to try and scrub out the dye… Poor Makkachin endured another hour of washing before Yuuri deemed it impossible to wash out then went ahead and dried Makka off. 

The only reason Yuuri wasn't going into a full blown panic, was that Viktor liked the color pink. He liked pretty things. He was hoping he would think this was a nice surprise. 

Making a quick but romantic dinner, Yuuri fluffed up Makkachin making him look his very pink best. 

Yuuri whined. He was dead man.

Hearing the door open, Yuuri left the bedroom leaving Makka there until he spilled the news to Viktor. 

Walking down the hall he greeted Viktor with a kiss, then practically dragged him to the kitchen.

“Yuuri, what is all this… I didn't forget something did I.” Viktor’s worried look made Yuuri laugh a little. 

“No. I kind of have a surprise.” Yuuri wrung his hands, his feet tapping. 

“Oh, what-” a bark cut off Viktor’s words.   
Makkachin came bounding into the room, all cotton candy pink and happy tail wagging.

They both stared down at an excited Makka. 

“Um. Yuuri, why is Makkachin pink?” Viktor asked. 

Yuuri winced, then went into the story of how he couldn't read the shampoo bottle then basically turned Makka pink.

“I'm so sorry. It was an accident and-” 

Yuuri stopped when arms engulfed him in a hug, Viktor laughing with pure joy. “Yuuri, you don't need to be sorry. Look at him, he looks fabulous. Don’t you Makka. You look so pretty.”

Viktor had stooped down, petting Makka with a wide smile on his face. 

Yuuri didn't notice but he also had a smile on his face. He guessed having a pink Makka for a while won't be a problem.

Getting down with Viktor they both showered their wonderful pink Makka with love.


End file.
